Xiokra
by Taintedxweaselsxxhyperxfoxes
Summary: A girl named Xiokra appears in Konohagakure, bringing with her the dangers of the Nobodies and the Heartless. Who and what is Xiokra? Where did she come from? What relation does she have to Axel, Roxas, and Sora? And Where does Team Seven fit into this?
1. Chapter 1: Xiokra and Riko the Cat

Chapter 1: Xiokra And Riko The Cat.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Fujiyaki Xiokra will make up Team 7."

Xiokra let out a sigh as Sakura exclaimed that there should only be three to a team. She, noting the averse glance from Sasuke, didn't care much for the arrangement either, but she sucked it up as she walked over to sit with them. The trio looked at her curiously, unsure of what to say. They didn't know anything about her. She wasn't one for conversation, and she intimidated most of their class. The only thing that they knew was that she used to live in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke, which seemed to explain his aversion to her.

Finally, after all the teams had been named, Sasuke spoke to her, "Xiokra."

"That's my name," She commented dryly, sitting on top of a desk observing the emptying classroom.

"I loathe you."

"Oh, really? Do you have a taste for arsenic?"

"What?"

"Hating someone is like trying to kill them by drinking the poison yourself. It's a waste of time."

He looked up into her face, which she'd actually turned towards him for once, and said, "You don't hate me, then?"

"No. It's a waste of time and energy that I hold no interest in. Do you hate me?" She asked, smirking at the surprise that took his face, limited as it was.

"No." He replied.

"I didn't think so. Whoa, Naruto, What are you doing?" She asked, pushing herself down to go observe Naruto's prank.

"It's what our sensei gets for being late!" He said, securing the eraser in it's place in the door.

"Do you really think he'll fall for that? He's a jounin," Sakura commented.

It was as she finished her sentence that Kakashi pushed open the door, and totally fell for it as the eraser smacked against his head.

Xiokra laughed, "So, You're a jounin?"

He glared at her before saying, "My first impression is... I hate you. Meet me on the roof." And he vanished.

"Oh my," Xiokra said with a snicker, brushing her red bangs from her face as she walked out. After a moment, she poked her head in again and said, "You coming?"

Sasuke was the first to follow her, in spite of himself, and Naruto and Sakura followed him up the stairs.

"So," Kakashi said, observing the four he'd been assigned, "Let me get to know you a bit, hmm? Give me your name, your hobbies, likes and dislikes, and your dream. You first, pinkie," He said, gesturing to Sakura.

Xiokra refused to sit with them and instead stood by the wall surrounding them on the roof. She looked out over the village, listening vaguely to her teammates explanations until it was time for her to name her own.

"My name is Xiokra Fujiyaki. I don't have many hobbies. I like..." She trailed off, looking up at the sky, "I like colors and feelings and friends. I don't like apathy or hatred, I don't like people who only see in black and white, I don't like... I don't like myself. I don't have a dream... Well, there is one, I guess."

"What is it?" Kakashi said, surprised by how personal her speech had become.

"My dream is to find some people," She said, "And enjoy some sea-salt ice cream with them."

They all stared at her, taking in her strange, vague sort of dream. "Do you know them? Or just some random people?" Sasuke asked.

"I know them." was all she said.

Kakashi, considering Xiokra's dream and the file he'd found on her, explained to them the nature of the test they would have the following day, with the 66.6% failure and what not, and don't eat because you'll puke, and took his leave of them to go review Xiokra's file.

The four of them walked out of the academy building together, and Sasuke surprised Sakura and Naruto by asking Xiokra if he could walk her home.

"Could we come too?" Sakura asked her.

"Sure," She said, blandly, "If you want, you can stay, and I'll make dinner for you."

"Are you a good cook?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," She said. "You'll have to tell me when you eat some, okay?" She continued with a laugh.

They reached her house, a small house on the edge of the old Uchiha Compound, much to Sasuke's discomfort. This faded away when they walked in to her house, and found the warm nature of her house. She had many dogs and cats, and they crowded the visitors lovingly except for a small white pup that slept in a small doggy bed and a black cat that hissed at them as they passed it.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed, picking up one of the kittens, "How many animals do you have Xiokra?"

"I don't think I could count them," She said with a laugh, "If you want to take one of them home with you, feel free. None of them have a real home, so they stay with me. Oh, but not that one." She pointed to the kitten Sakura held.

"Why?"

"That's one of Riko's," She gestured to the angry looking black cat that was eying Sakura suspiciously, "The fact that she's letting you hold her is something. She usually attacks anyone who touches her kits."

"Oh," Sakura said, putting the kitten down and bowing slightly to Riko in thanks, "Does she have a story?"

"Well, kind of," Xiokra said, turning to Sasuke, "Do you remember when you and your brother found me outside the Uchiha compound 10 years ago?"

"I only remember seeing you," He replied shortly, "Nothing else."

"Well, this cat followed the three of us back into the Uchiha Compound, but they wouldn't allow her to stay because of superstitions in the Uchiha Family. Mik- Never mind." She said, noting the tenseness that took Sasuke's form.

"Anyway, whenever I went into the village, Riko followed me everywhere. She jumped on my shoulders and stayed with me wherever I went except into the compound. When I left the Uchiha Compound, she moved into this house with me. I tried to give her a home I thought would better suit her, but she showed up at my doorstep again a few days later, with dried blood on her claws. She's been here ever since."

"Wow," Sakura said, smiling gently, "She must like you."

"What do you think, Riko?" Xiokra called to the feline, "Do you like me?"

The cat jumped up onto her shoulders and licked her face affectionately. The white pup wandered into the kitchen and nuzzled Xiokra's leg. She looked down, and, seeing the pup, pet her head gently.

"Now," she said looking from one to the other, "Out. I'm going to make food for them, alright?"

Riko jumped down and fled the kitchen, nuzzling the pup on her way and leading the thing out of the kitchen. The four of them chatted and ate the dinner that Xiokra prepared for them with gusto. She was a good cook, Naruto said with fervor, and asked her if she could make him some ramen some time. Finally, after some time, she and Sasuke were left alone. He wouldn't leave. He kept looking out the window and shuddering.

She brought him something, it was wrapped, so he couldn't make out the shape. She told him that he should open it when he got home, but a look of mild fear showed on his face and he shook his head.

"I'll walk you," She said, understanding his fear, and he looked relieved.

They didn't talk. It was a silent trip.

When they reached his house, he bid Xiokra goodnight, and went inside. He unwrapped the thing that she'd given him, and found a small square box. He opened it and found a necklace. It had the Uchiha family crest surrounded by what appeared some sort of animal's claws and a note.

"_Dear Sasuke,_

_I made this for you. I meant to give it to you on your eighth birthday, but I fell ill. I decided I would give it to you when I felt better, but then... it was too late, and I couldn't bring myself to give it to you. Riko would lose her claws when we walked together sometimes, and those are what hang on the sides of the fan. I hope that you like it and treasure it dearly._

_Sincerely, Xiokra."_


	2. Chapter 2: What is That Crest?

Chapter 2: What is that crest?

The following morning, the quartet met in the field recommended by their teacher. Xiokra was the first to arrive, at around seven that morning, followed by Sasuke who arrived at seven thirty. When he arrived, though, he thought he would be the first, and was surprised to find the sound of music leading him to his teammate. She held a sort of harp and plucked the strings lovingly. He saw an assortment of small animals around her, including Riko, who he recognized.

He said nothing, but he listened to her intently. He watched her eyes light with the music and the dim fog of the morning as she played. The sun rose over them, clearing the fog and causing the animals to scatter as they became aware of Sasuke. Xiokra tied the harp to her back, and Riko eyed Sasuke suspiciously, as she had done Sakura the day before.

"Did you like it?" Xiokra asked him.

"The song?" He said before he continued, "It was beautiful. I thought you said you didn't have any hobbies."

"I meant the necklace. And I said that I didn't have 'many' not 'any'."

"Oh," He said, pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal that he was wearing it, "Yeah, it's pretty neat."

"I'd never thought I'd get so many complements from you in one day!" She said, laughing, and walking over with Riko on her shoulders.

"Thanks," He said to the cat, gesturing to the claws that lined the necklace. He didn't really expect the cat to understand, so his eyes widened as the cat shrugged it's shoulders with a mew of recognition,

"She understands me, doesn't she?"

"Yes, I think she does. She understands."

Sakura arrived, and smiled, waving at Sasuke and Riko. "Why did you bring her? We may be fighting today." She said to Xiokra. Riko seemed to narrow her eyes at the idea that she couldn't take care of herself, Sasuke noticed with a slight smirk of amusement.

"She kept blocking the door," Xiokra said with a slight slap to her forehead, "So I just took her with me. Oh, and this one's also here," She said gesturing to the beautiful snow-white pup from before, who'd just emerged from behind the rock she'd been sitting on.

"What would you call her?" She asked. "I can't come up with a name."

"Yuki." Sasuke answered, surprising Sakura and Xiokra, "Short for Yukiko. You know, like snow?"

Xiokra looked at the pup, unaware of Naruto's arrival, peeking over Sasuke's shoulder to look at the young thing.

"Yuki." She said, locking eyes with her pup.

Yuki, as she'd just been named, barked excitedly, wagging her tail at Xiokra.

"Well, she likes it," Xiokra said with a laugh, "She's asked me to thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, and Xiokra was about to speak again when she felt something. She turned, slowly, and looked around. Riko's fur stood up and she hissed. Yuki moved to Xiokra's side and growled lowly. Sasuke stood next to Riko, and Naruto beside Yuki. Sakura, unsure of what was going on, said nothing and did nothing.

Then, Xiokra saw it. Nimble, white, gray, and black humanoid shapes dancing between the trees.

"Those are-"

Kakashi arrived before she could say anything to the others concerning what she'd seen. "Already out of breath Xiokra? Did the walk tire you out that much?"

"No, I was just... startled. I was training earlier, too," She said.

"Ah, a diligent kunoichi," He said almost mockingly, "Anyway, it's time for our test. You ready?" He held up three bells, explaining the test to them swiftly. Xiokra steadily regained her breath and her composure in listening.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1," He paused, "Go!"

Xiokra stood there on her own as her teammates fled. Kakashi looked at her, watching her carefully. She seemed to just be standing there, but he knew she was planning. The version of him facing her was a clone, he was observing from the sidelines. He didn't notice the presence creeping up from behind him until a sharp kick threw him out into the open and into his clone. He was disoriented, and he struggled to regain his composure. He noticed then that Xiokra was gone, and Riko had taken her place.

With two of the three bells in her mouth.

"Looking for me?" Xiokra asked, hanging from a tree by her feet, holding the last bell. She winked at the surprise in his eye. "Riko," She said, chidingly, "Give those back! Those aren't for you two." Riko's ears drooped as she walked over, placing the bells in Kakashi's open hand. "Good job, though, girl. I'm proud of you." Xiokra continued, winking at the newly happy cat as she darted back over to Yuki.

"Now," She said jabbing Kakashi with a kunai, "You have somewhere to be."

The clone poofed away, and she waited the rest of the day for the others to finish up.

Impressed did not even begin to describe how Kakashi felt. He'd read up on the girl, and found that her grades in the academy were average. Completely. That didn't match up with what had just happened at all. She was not remotely "mediocre" as she had been described in her file. He'd also noticed that she seemed to have sensed something, something that wasn't him. He saw that her animals sensed it as well, and for an instant, just a moment, he saw her eyes widen.

He was observing her carefully as he explained that they would fail if they gave food to Naruto. She was taller than them, and a bit older, he knew, just by her shape. She was curvy, around fifteen was his guess. Her long red hair was tied in two long pig-tails, and her eyes were golden, like the sun. She wore clothes that were somewhat unusual, but compared to Naruto, he couldn't really say that. Her outfit was more of an armor than normal clothes like her classmates. Most of it was of a painted, black metal he couldn't name, but there were red and golden accents adorning the cuffs on her arms. There was a crest on the back of the breast plate that he'd never seen before, inscribed in a more silver metal. It must have been light, because she moved very quickly.

He sketched the design on the back of his hand before he left them.

They sat for a while before Xiokra cut Naruto from the post and gave him her food. Sasuke, who had been about to do the same thing, smiled at her, and offered Naruto his as well.

It was then that Kakashi returned saying, "You..."

Xiokra's eyes were wide with fear and surprise, Sakura's and Sasuke's too.

But then, he said, "Pass!"

"Those who disobey orders are trash," Kakashi explained, "But those who abandon their teammates are even worse than trash. We'll meet tomorrow at the same place and go on some missions. Have a good day!"

The quartet and pup and cat walked around the village, celebrating their triumph, but Xiokra's mind was elsewhere. She left them early, and on her way home, felt the presence that had troubled her before. She felt the wind pick up, and looked around with narrowed eyes and a restless sort of feeling stirring in her gut.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled away from it, kunai bared and eyes flashing when she saw that it was Naruto.

"Are you ok, Xiokra-chan?" He asked, Sasuke and Sakura coming up behind him.

"Oh, yes, you just startled me..." She admitted, letting her body relax.

Sasuke said nothing, just observing her. Her movements were fluid; she seemed to have good reflexes. He thought that she was good. Very good.

"Do you want me to walk you home again?" He asked, smirking almost mockingly.

"Like I need you to protect me," She retorted, laughing.

In spite of that, her teammates walked her to her house, laughing and chatting, unaware of the golden eyes watching her.

They devoured her with their emptiness.

The following day, they met with Kakashi. They went on a string of very mundane missions, walking dogs, collecting cats from trees, gathering trash from the river, and an assortment of other boring tasks. Xiokra felt restless, especially as she noted that all of the animals were on high alert as well. They growled and snapped at her teammates. She'd had to reveal her harp to Kakashi in order to calm them down enough to be handled. Sasuke teased her relentlessly about her "lack" of hobbies, and she jabbed at his arrogance, saying he could do well being knocked down a peg or two. Naruto and Sasuke behaved the same way. Sakura felt a bit lonely, until Xiokra, noticing it, took to conversing with her. Sakura appreciated it, knowing Xiokra was trying to make her feel included.

Kakashi couldn't help but marvel at the girl. In his book, he'd placed a slip of paper, and began sketching again the design in her armor.

"Hey, Xiokra," Sasuke said, "What's that design on your armor mean? Is it some sort of family crest?"

"I don't know," She said, "I was told that it was probably an heirloom of my family or something."

"Who told you that?" Kakashi asked.

"That's not important," She said, giving him a glance that begged him not to pursue it further, "Anyways, he just assumed, he told me."

Uchiha Itachi, Kakashi guessed.

"It's really cool," Sasuke said, unaware of the tension between Xiokra and Kakashi.

"It-" She choked a moment, "It is." The truth of the matter was that it was sort of a family crest; but it was a dangerous family that she belonged to.

Riko jumped onto her shoulder, nuzzling her face gently, noting her concerned face. The sun was setting, and the five of them parted ways, unaware that their true journey was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: Dusk

Chapter 3: Dusk

She awoke to a knocking sound at her door. She yawned and jumped up, pulling the door open to reveal a silver-haired genin with glasses smiling at her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Miss Fujiyaki. My name's Kabuto. I was wondering if you had a moment to spare?"

Xiokra raised an eyebrow at his politeness. He was older than her, but still... Riko jumped onto her shoulder, gazing at the new arrival. There was a brief pause as they locked eyes before she hissed harshly at him, fur standing on end, and claws and fangs bared. Even Xiokra gave a start at her friend. Riko had never reacted that way before.

"Riko!" She reprimanded sharply.

The cat hushed, her ears falling flat against her head in guilt.

Xiokra sighed, turning to face Kabuto again. "Forgive her, she's not much for manners. Would you like to come in, have a cup of coffee or something?"

"Sure," He said, scratching his head sheepishly, seemingly unaware of Sasuke's eyes watching him go in.

He was surprised when he saw the horde of animals in her home. He glanced around her house, seeing and noting many different things. Her house was filled with wood that shined. She was neat and took to cleaning quite fervently. He couldn't smell the usual must of animals that most homes that had them had. The furniture was arranged well, and he could tell she took care in decorating it. He'd barely sat down when there was a mug of coffee before him.

"Do you need anything? Cream or sugar?" She asked him.

Good host, he thought before replying, "I'll take a little cream." He said.

She brought it to him and went about her business in the kitchen before she said to him, "I need to go change, I've got to meet my team early today. Make yourself at home." And she left him, sipping the coffee. He was about to begin a more thorough examination when the door swung open and Sasuke came in. Kabuto couldn't hide his smirk. 'That's interesting...' he thought vaguely as Sasuke leaned down to let Riko jump into his arms and climb onto his shoulders.

"She likes you," Kabuto said, not without glaring at the cat. She narrowed her eyes at him, in return.

Xiokra returned, dressed in her usual ninja garb, and took some delight in seeing Sasuke. She welcomed him jovially, and offered the two of them breakfast. The two males took up her offer, one out of courtesy, the other out of suspicion. Sasuke refused to leave him alone with her.

"Xiokra," the raven-haired boy called, "Could I get some coffee as well, please? Black."

She nodded, and went about preparing food for the two of them.

They chatted a while before Kabuto took his departure.

He looked back at the door to her house, smirking to himself.

"I think she's a match," he said to no one in particular, pulling out a scroll, "What do you think?" He said to a snake the glided across the dirt road beside him. The snake looked up at him, and its yellow slitted eyes seemed to glitter with a sick sort of mischief as the two journeyed on together.

Team 7 met on the bridge that day. They went to go collect their mission, and were all a bit disappointed to find another mundane task assigned to them. Naruto expressed it verbally, of course.

"Oh, come on! Give us something more exciting, eh, old man?"

"Couldn't you be just a bit more polite?" Xiokra asked, laughing.

The Third laughed at the two of them. He was glad about how they seemed to get on.

"Fine, then," He said, relenting, "We have a bridgebuilder who needs to be escorted back to Wave Country, would that be more exciting for you?"

The entire team perked up, and Xiokra and Naruto were beaming as they were introduced to Tazuna, their ward. They departed mid-day, and had only just left when the trouble started.

The Demon-hunter nin arrived. Xiokra saw the lethal metal strings, and her eyes narrowed sharply. She heard them yelling as they approached she and Naruto, "Three down."

And found she couldn't resist saying, with a triumphant smirk, "As if."

She bore two kunai, and twisted the strings high above her head. One of them charged her, unaware that she was not ensnared by the strings, and was taken quite aback by the strong kick she delivered just under his jawline. He flew back, into Sasuke, who smacked him aside, darting forward to save Naruto from one of them that had stabbed his hand. As he managed it, he said, "Are you hurt, scaredy cat?"

Naruto stared at him, both in a fury and trembling from fear.

Xiokra ran over, seeing his hand was injured, and was about to tend to it, when Kakashi bashed Naruto's cowardice so harshly that Xiokra paused to gaze at him in surprise. This was when she felt it, heard it.

Silence.

She was unaware of Naruto's oath, of the others agreeing to continue the mission, and of Kakashi calling to her. She was only aware of the silence. She closed her eyes, seeing behind her eyelids the life energy of the forest shuddering restlessly. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and it snapped her out of her reverie as she turned to Sasuke, who stared at her worriedly. Riko had come out of the pouch she slept in to lick Xiokra's cheek.

"You alright?" He asked.

She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes... Yes, I'm... alright."

She examined her surroundings. She searched for something watching her. She knew there was. Sasuke watched her worriedly, and his teammates too. They didn't sense it; the evil drawing ever nearer. But she and Riko could feel it. The silent fear that gripped even the earth beneath their feet.

Dusk was falling by then, and they walked on. Xiokra was silent, her companions watching her worriedly. She heard something. A whisper; a voice like silver-silk and quiet as the wind.

"_Mistress...Xiokra."_


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

When they arrived in Wave country, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the dark bags under Xiokra's eyes. He could tell she hadn't slept. Naruto had noticed it too, and he, Sasuke, and Sakura took care not to aggravate her. Kakashi was unsure of what to say. He wanted her to rest, but he didn't even know why she wouldn't sleep.

Finally, Naruto said, "Xiokra, you should get some sleep."

Xiokra said nothing in response to this. She felt something ominous. She felt ill and tense. She felt that darkness was following her, but she couldn't say anything because they wouldn't understand her fear.

They walked on, and Naruto shouted out, "Something's there!" and threw a kunai, scaring a snow-white hare.

Sakura had only just begun to chastise him when a sword swung in low over them and planted itself in the tree behind them.

And on it landed a man. A ninja in fact.

Xiokra, in a bad mood due to her sleep deprivation, did not take to the cockiness of the man, who Kakashi named correctly as Zabuza.

"Cool title," She said, responding to the "Demon of the Mist" that Kakashi had named him, "I wonder if you can live up to it."

Her three teammates stared at her in shock. Zabuza too, seemed amused by her temerity, until he noticed the crest that adorned her shirt. His eyes widened, almost nervously.

"You..." He growled, "You're one of them!"

"Them?" She said, dryly.

"Don't play the fool, you're one of those freaks, those heartles-"

A kunai was lodged in the wood next to his throat, and Xiokra was inches from his face.

"Tell me what you know." She said, her eyes flashing. "Now."

He would've replied, but a resounding thud and the pained grunt that escaped her told him immediately that there would be no need.

All was dark around her, but somebody was calling her.

"Xi..."

"Who's there?"

"You and Roxas are the worst. I thought you had it memorized," groaned the voice.

"Oh, it's you..." She said, surprised.

"Oooooh," He cooed, "You _do_ remember me! Man, Xi, you had me worried there."

"I couldn't forget you if I wanted to, Axel." She replied, laughing.

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Never mind, it's not important. Anyway, Xi, I've been trying to connect with you for weeks. The others are after you, you know. I'm sure you've noticed, but I wanted to warn you. They're going to make a move sooner or later, you best be ready for it."

"I know. Thank you. I miss you all."

"Really? Even the boss?"

A grimace took her features,"I don't know how I feel about him..."

"I see. Well, your "friends" want you to wake up. Take care of yourself, and remember me, kay?"

"I think I've got it memorized."

She heard another voice from far away. "Xi...Xiok..Wa...up.."

She began to stir from her sleep, and this time, she heard the female voice clearly.

"Xiokra, Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and found Sakura leaning over her. Sasuke and Naruto stood beside her, looking to their comrade with worry. Xiokra pushed herself up, much to the dismay of her teammates, who insisted that she had a major concussion.

"I'm alright," She said. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He overworked himself in the fight with Zabuza."

"Zabuza?" She asked before she remembered, "Oh! I'm so relieved you're alright! I'd forgotten."

"Yeah, you've been out cold for three days," Sakura told her, and added, not without jealousy, "Sasuke-kun was worried sick. He wouldn't leave you alone."

Sasuke caught a light, almost unnoticeable blush. "Not true. I left her alone sometimes."

"Not willingly." Sakura shot back.

"I _**was **_worried." He admitted.

Kakashi came in then, his visible eye forming a "U" upon seeing that Xiokra was awake. "So you've recovered! Great. I have a training excersise for you to try. Your teammates have already been practicing. I'll explain it to you on the road."

"So," She said upon their arrival at the training grounds, "I'm supposed to charge my feet with Chakra and run up the tree?"

"That's right."

She nodded, her eyes falling closed as she focus her energy into her feet. She felt her energy flowing in her veins. Her teammates saw the wind swirling about her and her eyes opened, slowly, and she ran swiftly toward the tree. Her foot gripped, and she ran up all the way up to the very top, jumping onto to the top of the tree. She looked out over the forest, and felt in her heart something ominous. This time, she was less afraid.

"Wow, Xiokra's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed from below. She laughed, hearing him 20 feet in the air. She took note of the silence, again. She closed her eyes and saw the energy of the forest shimmering restlessly. Was it just Zabuza?

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke, too, was admiring her ability. She'd earned a smirk from the young Uchiha, and he found himself wanting to be up there with her.

They saw her jump from the top of the tree.

They all exclaimed, eyes filled with worry, but they saw how she swirled so gracefully in the air and landed on the ground with the grace of a cat. Riko was right in front of her when she landed. She'd been waiting, and mewed lovingly at her master. Xiokra smiled, feeling stronger than before.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and said, "I think you and I should be training. We've got to catch up to the girls, Dobe."

"Like I need you to tell me that, Teme!" He shouted back, running with Sasuke to return to their training.

Xiokra watched them with Kakashi, who was also training to restore his strength, and smiled. Hearing her friend's voice in her dream had reassured her, and, though the ominous feelings and alertness remained, she was no longer afraid. When Sasuke had had enough of running up the tree, she would ask him to spar with her. Naruto too, if Sasuke was too tired. Sometimes, even Kakashi-sensei would agree from time to time. She and Kakashi were usually on par with one another, and Kakashi knew she wasn't giving it her all.

Xiokra was different. He knew that she would grow up to be something spectacular; a prodigy in her own right. He was often reminded of the ultimate prodigy as he watched her. He was reminded of Uchiha Itachi. It hurt him to think it, because she was so different from him in other ways. She wasn't cold, and he was sure that she was a person of good morals; but... he'd thought the same of him. He cringed. It wasn't fair of him to make that comparison. It just wasn't right.

That night was the night that Inari, who Xiokra had only just met, told them about the futility of their attempts to help Tazuna with the bridge. No one could beat Gato, he said. Before Naruto could even speak to Inari, who was now sobbing, Xiokra took him by the shoulder.

He looked over at her, with her shiny red hair and bright golden eyes, and saw warmth there. He saw all of her soul as she spoke to him, softly.

"As long as you and I live," She told him, "Nothing is hopeless. You've lost a lot haven't you? It's painful, but, you must remember that you're not the only one who suffers. Tell me, Inari, who have you lost?"

Inari's eyes were wide as he told her, "My... My dad."

"You knew and loved him, didn't you?"

"Very much."

"Naruto and I," She began, trying to make Inari understand that he'd insulted Naruto with his words, "didn't even know our parents. They died just after we were born, and we never knew them. Be grateful for what you do have. It's more than we did." Sasuke looked at her, resenting that statement a bit. He thought it might have been easier if he had never known them...

Inari looked at Naruto, whose pride made him glare at the boy and say, coldly, "You can just spend the rest of your life crying, you little crybaby."

The rest of the night was passed in tension and understanding as everything was explained. Xiokra took to the roof and waited until everyone had gone to sleep. Or, so she thought. She left the house with Riko and all of her supplies, unaware of the raven that followed her.

They arrived in a clearing together, and Riko yowled and hissed as her body, under the beautiful moonlit sky, began to grow larger until she reached the size of a panther. And the teeth she bore seemed to affirm that she was, indeed, a panther. She and Xiokra sparred most of the night away, Sasuke watching her movements in wonder and awe. She was truly incredible; every move was fluid and calculated, and she always seemed to know where the panther would attack from. The creature moved so quickly Sasuke's eyes couldn't follow it.

Finally, he went down to her. He noted that she looked so tired.

"Xiokra?"

"Eh?! Sasuke?!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

"You don't have to hide from me. You... don't have to hide from us."

She nodded, slowly, saying, "It's mostly because of Riko that we have to hide-"

"Don't lie to me. Itachi taught you some of those techniques."

There was a silence between them. Xiokra looked away, smiling sadly at the ground. Riko came up beside her, and nudged her arm onto the feline's head, eying Sasuke. There was no expression in her eyes, but he wouldn't doubt that she was angry with him.

"Do you... miss him, Xiokra?" Sasuke asked her.

"...I don't know how I feel about him. I... just feel like you and I are missing something."

"What is there to miss, Xiokra? He killed his own family without hesitation."

"But he didn't kill either of us," She said softly. "I met him; I saw his blood covered uniform, I saw... the real Itachi. I knew that when he saw me, when he realized that I had seen him as he really was, that he should've killed me. That I was supposed to be another victim. He couldn't. He just couldn't, Sasuke!"

"You don't know him like I do!"

"Is that really what you think?!"

"It's what I know! You don't know anything about me... or us! You're just... You just don't belong. You don't have a place," He ground out, "You won't _**ever **_have a place."

He regretted it the moment he'd said it, especially seeing the way her face seemed to drop. He saw the way her eyes darkened. He saw that Riko had caught and understood every word. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were narrowed so dangerously that Sasuke took a step back out of fear.

"Riko, No," Xiokra said, almost apathetically. The cat had been about to pounce when she'd spoken. The cat looked at her incredulously. Xiokra's eyes seemed to change. No tears fell and her eyes seemed dry as she said, her eyes growing harsh, "And what if you're right? What if I am just a stray animal? The runt of the litter? What if I am just a cast-away that doesn't belong?"

Sasuke stared at her, dumb.

"What does that make you?" She asked, raising her eyes to meet his. He felt her words cut him, but he'd die before he showed it. "At the very least, I'm a misfit that is strong. What are you then?"

"I'm not weak," He growled at her.

"Says the obedient younger brother," She scoffed, "Hasn't it occurred to you-"

She was cut off by the kunai at her throat. His eyes burned with a black fire. Still, she wasn't afraid of him.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that you've obeyed him like a dog does his master? What kind of hatred is that?" She spat at him, not noticing how he sliced into her throat slightly. It didn't hurt right away, what alerted her was the warm wetness running down her throat. There was a silence as she watched and he regretted; and then she spoke again, "Did you know that this necklace," She held up the one she wore, pushing him back, "Was meant to be a gift for your brother? He knocked me unconscious when I tried to give it to him. That was why... I wasn't able to be there for you."

Sasuke's eyes changed a bit then. He understood suddenly that he wasn't the only one who felt betrayed. Xiokra continued, "All I can do now is believe in both of you. All I can do is listen and believe that both of your hearts are the hearts of good men." She wiped some of the blood off her throat, and dotted the bottom of the fan crest with it.

"I'm leaving now," She told him, met by the intensity of his silence.

She turned away, mounting the giant cat and riding away with her. He watched them disappear, unaware of the blood that lined his kunai. He was only aware of her cherry-colored locks and golden eyes riding off beneath the moon.

He wondered just how many secrets she kept.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mark

Chapter 5: The Mark

Xiokra was there for the training session the following day, but she was promptly sent to join Tazuna and Sakura on the bridge. Before she had the chance to leave, however, Kakashi stopped her, observing the cut on her neck.

"You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing." She laughed.

"Take care of yourself, then. And try not to let another "nothing" like that happen again, yeah?" He replied, his one visible eye taking its usual "u"shape.

"Right." She replied, smiling.

Sasuke didn't so much as look at her. She stayed a moment to watch him and Naruto, and then she left them. As swiftly as she turned, the smile she had donned faded away into nothing. Riko leaped from her mistress's shoulder and stayed to watch them. It was when the two boys were exhausted, and Kakashi had gone in, that Riko approached them. They were laying on the ground, Sasuke smirking and Naruto grinning like a fool, when Riko pounced.

She landed nimbly on Sasuke's chest, observing and judging him with her stern yellow eyes. He returned her gaze, and Naruto watched curiously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke shot at the feline.

The feline said nothing, as most would.

"Are you expecting some sort of apology?" He said with an incredulous laugh.

A sharp pain took his face following that, however. Riko dug her claws into his right cheek, and with a guttural snarl, raked her claws across his face. Naruto let out a surprised gasp. Sasuke shot to an upright position, Riko jumping from his chest and landing with grace a foot in front of him. Naruto jumped up and ran over to Sasuke, not noting the cat's departure, casual as could be.

"What happened to him?!" Sakura exclaimed when they returned.

"Riko scratched him!" Naruto said, as surprised as Sakura. "It almost seemed like... Sasuke-teme was being rude, and she scratched him."

Kakashi observed them in silence. Sasuke was seething and in pain, he could tell, and he'd noticed that Xiokra hadn't come back.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, interrupting their conversation, "Is Xiokra still at the bridge?"

"Who the hell gives a damn?" Sasuke hissed, unaware that as he said that, Xiokra had just come in, Riko at her ankles. The cat, further angered by the insensitive Uchiha, was about to attack him again.

"Riko, enough." Came Xiokra's voice from behind Sasuke. The pain he felt was suddenly amplified by embarrassment.

"Can't you keep that animal in check?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"Please. Sasuke is no better. He's like a cat too, with all his pride." She shot back, glaring at Sasuke since he'd turned to meet her eyes. "Riko is hardly curbed by my words; if there's something she wants to do, she'll do it, with or without my approval. And Sasuke was mocking her, digging deeper into an injury already made." She stepped forward, towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to take a step back when she caught him by the collar of his shirt, her other hand sliding across his face, glowing green. She stepped back, bowed her head, and left them, Riko at her heels.

The scratch on Sasuke's face was gone.

Xiokra laid herself down on her bed, her eyes unusually dry. She rarely cried; she just wasn't capable of it. She was sad, but tears just never came. Riko licked at the wound on her neck and nuzzled her mistress affectionately. She stroked the cat, smiling weakly at her. The feline mewed at her; an occurrence so rare that Xiokra actually paused to observe her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked, lifting the cat's paws to observe them.

Riko shook her head, and stretched her head towards her mistress in a small gesture.

"Oh," She said, smiling, "I'll be alright, you'll see. You know, I heard that crying makes you feel better. I've always wished I could try it. The sadness in me is so heavy; I wonder if crying lessens the weight inside?"

"Mew." Said the cat, looking down for a moment.

"You think so? I guess animals don't have as much time to be sad, do they? They're just trying to survive. But... You're different, aren't you?"

"Meow." Said Riko.

"Yeah. I don't care what you are, Riko. Whether you're actually a panther, or even if you're human, I'll love you all the same."

"Mew!" Exclaimed the cat, walking up to her mistress's face and licking her affectionately.

Xiokra smiled at Riko, both of them unaware of the man standing outside the window, listening with a sadistic, almost flirtatious grin on his pale face. His long black hair bringing out the sickly looking yellow of his serpentine eyes. He waited until late in the night, and then entered the room quietly and swiftly, making hand signs and using chakra to keep them out cold.

He then went to her bedside, lifting the cat and moving her down the bed a bit, though, not without observation. He turned his attention back to Xiokra, sleeping peacefully. He unzipped the front of her high collared shirt just enough to observe the hole in her chest where her heart should have been. His face was set in a stern, thoughtful expression. He took something from a pocket of his uniform that he adorned for his coming mission, and unfolded it to observe again the information on it.

It read:

"Wanted: Xiokra

For fleeing Organization XIII

Height: 5'4''

Blood-red hair and golden eyes. Hair is usually in pigtails.

Crest of The Nobodies embedded on back of neck

Hole in chest where heart would be located

Warning: Xiokra is one of the strongest nobodies.

Capture Difficulty: Very High

Abilities include, but not limited to: Communication with animals, High-Level Magic, Can use weapons of any kind(save the Keyblade), well-trained, experienced in battle, and can use emotions to her advantage to a limited extent.

Rewards Included, but not limited to: Pardon from any slight to the Organization and Monetary compensation.

Attempted Capture CAN result in Death."

The man noticed her hair was not in pigtails, and he raised it to see if she indeed had the crest. It was there, but he noticed that it seemed to be fading. He heard a sound: footsteps. They were coming up the stairs. He let out a soft groan, contemplating a decision. He didn't have a need for money, though he did need the pardon. However, this girl was just too interesting. He couldn't let this girl who they searched high and low for fall back into their hands without proper... Research. A sly smirk crossed his features, and he brushed the hair from her neck, licking the base of her neck where her shoulder curved up into it, and then, after a series of hand-signs, bit softly into her neck.

A pained sound escaped her, but he knew she wouldn't wake. This wouldn't have been as successful as it was had she not been ill; she'd stood out in the rain at the bridge for over two hours. He wasn't sure as to what she had been doing, but it mattered not; he was only watching. The footsteps stopped outside the door, and he pulled his fangs from her neck and fled. However, he left the window open; and the cat had not been affected by his spell. She growled low in her throat as she examined the mark that swirled into place on her mistress's neck.

She yowled loudly, drawing Sasuke's attention from the other side of the door. He burst in to see Riko lapping at Xiokra's neck, and the open window. "Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled urgently. His team ran up the stairs and into the room. Naruto let out a pained sound and ran to her, noticing how she sweat profusely. Sakura saw the mark on her neck, and her brows furrowed with worry, but she said nothing. Kakashi saw the mark, too, and the expression in his eye became grave. He knew that symbol well, and the reaction it was causing in the girl was just as familiar.

Sasuke went over to her, anger rising at the uncertainty inside him. He didn't know how he should feel. She was slowly worming her way into his heart... And he wasn't sure that he wanted that to happen.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she turned instinctively to look at him. She laughed weakly, and he glared at her. "Don't push yourself!" He ground out at her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered weakly, "But I can't help it. I always know where you are when I wake up. You're the first person that I can sense. I just thought that it was amusing... Forgive me. Oh, yes," She went on, "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have said all those things to you... I hope you'll forgive me. And Riko, too, though she pretends she doesn't care." Riko, with a glare, nodded to Sasuke in admittance of this.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said, "I... should be the one to apologize. It was why I came up here, actually... but, If I'd just gotten here a moment sooner..." He looked out the open window.

"No," She said, "Riko was awake, and she didn't attack him; he was strong enough that Riko felt threatened. I wouldn't have wanted you to try to take him on alone. She wouldn't."

Riko lowered her head, ashamed at this truth.

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke said, "Strong or not, I should've been here for you."

"You're too hard on yourself," She replied weakly. "It's... not good for you. You should live more than you do; have more fun, Sasuke."

"Enough," Kakashi interrupted, "She needs rest now. Let's go."

Xiokra turned to Sasuke and reached for his hand. He extended it, in spite of himself, and to Sakura's envy. "When I wake," She began, "There is something I need to give you: Please remind me. Thank you all for worrying for me. I'll be fine soon. Do your best, should anything happen while I'm incapacitated."

They nodded to her, and they left her alone.

They left her, and the mark pulled her into the darkness of the heart she did not have.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost in Darkness

Chapter Six: Lost in Darkness

When she thought she had regained her senses, she could tell that she was alone. All around her was dark; she couldn't make out much of anything save her own form, which seemed to carry light with it. Her skin seemed to glow in the darkness, and she felt clumsy. She felt like she had grown almost half a foot, but maybe it was jut her imagination. She walked around in the darkness, wondering why she was here. And where WAS here, of course. She remembered waking in pain and sweat, and talking to Sasuke... Oh, that's right. She'd mentioned the other thing that she wanted to give to him. It'd taken her so long to make it; she'd spent years on it. She was about to pursue a deeper line of thought when images began to flash through her mind

Zabuza was fighting with her teammates and Kakashi. Sasuke was taking on some accomplice of Zabuza's who clearly had a lot of power in his own right. Naruto appeared on the scene, and fought with Sasuke against the other nin. Images flashed through her mind of the fighting and the blood... and Sasuke's death.

"No," Xiokra breathed anxiously.

The rest of the battle and its outcome played before her eyes in images and sounds, and she saw that Sasuke was alright.

"Thank Goodness," she said, sitting on her knees to rest a moment. She'd nearly had a heart-attack. She was about to laugh when a voice rang through the darkness.

"They don't need you."

"They'd get on just fine without you."

"You are aware that you have no place, right?"

"You won't _**ever**_ have a place!"

"Your purpose isn't here. You have no place in this world or any. You are a Nobody."

She sat in silence as voices from all around claimed she had no right to exist. When silence reigned again, she looked up into the darkness. Her golden eyes glittered and shined as she smiled into the oblivion of her mind. She realized now where she was. Was this the result of what had happened during her unconsciousness before?

"Nothing has changed," She said. "I'm still a defect and an unexpected problem, but I will prove that we do serve a purpose," Her voice trembled as she went on, "We play a part, too. That part grows larger all the time. Nothing that you say to me, you or anyone else, will sway me. My purpose _is _here. My place _is_ here. My life... is here. And you won't take that from me."

The darkness was broken by light then, and she found herself in that bed again. How long had it been? She groaned wearily as her head throbbed as she looked around. There wasn't anyone in her room save Riko, who walked to her master cautiously. Slowly, Xiokra pushed herself up, and stood. Her neck burned furiously and she remembered the mark that had been placed there. She carefully descended the stairs, becoming aware of her swollen injuries. She'd almost taken a serious fall helping Tazuna on the bridge the day before, and she'd gained some injuries from it. They were a bit more severe than she'd thought when she received them. No one was in the dining room and it was light out. She heard a voice, and smiled.

"A hero always shows up just in time!" Naruto's voice proclaimed.

Her fear and caution faded away as she ran to help her friend.

Naruto had just finished tying up the men who had come to take Inari's mother hostage when Xiokra came into view. He was about to exclaim in glee at her being awake when he saw the state she was in. She leaned against the wall heavily, breathing hard, most of her injuries, that he hadn't noticed before, swelling wildly. He could tell there was something wrong; that swelling couldn't be normal. She'd been out for two days, so the swelling should have gone down.

Riko came up next to her master in the form of a panther, and nudged her master's arm gently. Xiokra nodded, mounting the creature with a considerable amount of difficulty. "Naruto," she said, "Let's go."

"Xiokra, you're hurt! You can't possibly-"

"I can! Nothing will stop me, so let's go. Our friends are waiting." She gently prodded Riko's sides with her knees and the panther charged forward. Naruto jumped onto her as she passed and wrapped his arms around Xiokra's waist as they rode to the bridge. He looked at her pale form with worry. Her face was drenched in a cold sweat and he could tell right away that she had a high fever. Blood dripped from the mark on her neck down to her thighs where it dripped onto the ground as Riko rushed by.

He hadn't noticed it before, but Riko was restless, and continually glancing at her master. She could smell the blood, he thought, and it must be worrying her. Understandably so, he noted, as the bleeding was not close to stopping; it seemed to be getting worse. His eyes softened and worry consumed them, but they had reached the bridge; there was no turning back.

Naruto leaped from Riko's back and ran to help Sasuke in the mirrors. Xiokra slowly dismounted herself from the giant cat and ran to Kakashi and Sakura's aid. Sakura caught sight of the red-haired girl, and her eyes stung with repressed tears at the sight. She was so determined to help them, but she'd only be a burden in that wounded state. Kakashi immediately said to her, "Stop her. Make her go back."

Zabuza said, "She won't. Not before I cleave her in two." He grinned and chuckled, unaware that Xiokra had heard him. She hadn't been in battle for so long; she grinned at showing him what she had within her. She gracefully flipped over Sakura, landing on her feet and continuing on towards Kakashi and Zabuza.

Xiokra knew that one touch, one hesitation would prevent her from moving onwards.

Zabuza readied his sword and Kakashi moved to stop her again. She let out a cry, then.

"Don't insult me, Sensei! I can still fight!"

Kakashi hesitated, remembering an incident from a long time ago. When he recovered his sense, it was too late; Zabuza let his sword fly. Xiokra jumped over the low swipe, unprepared for the stab of the kunai in her side. It didn't even hurt her; she felt it plunge into her skin, but she landed calmly, ripping it from her side. Kakashi watched, sure she would fall, but she moved yet. She whirled her body around like a ballerina, swiping blood from her neck and performing a string of hand-signs, slammed her hand over the hole where her heart should be. Darkness seeped from under her torn shirt and wrapped around Zabuza's form. He couldn't see anything.

He slashed about desperately, but his senses seemed to do nothing for him as he felt slash after slash tear the skin from his bones. Suddenly, it stopped. He felt his vision return, and he saw her in front of him. Kakashi saw her too; she was shivering violently in the now falling rain, clutching her head and whimpering. Zabuza ran forward to slice her with the sword he held when he noticed it. Her hair was turning white, and her eyes were a pale, ice blue. "Wh-, no, stop, wait! Don't... Don't... Leave me..." She whimpered. Riko heard her, and whirled around, golden eyes widening at the silver hair and blue eyes. The panther ran forward, noting Zabuza's movement. He hesitated at the way she tilted her head, looking up at him with such a childlike gaze.

He hesitated, and in that moment Riko pounced; only to hit the hunter nin, Haku. Riko's fangs tore deep into the boy's throat; there was no chance of survival for the ninja.

Zabuza, smirking at Haku's loyalty, swept his sword at the cat; her fangs were so deep into flesh she couldn't flee. Her eyes cringed shut, but a moment passed and she opened them again to see her master, red-haired and golden eyed holding back the giant sword.

"You and your demonic strength cannot stop us," she said, panting heavily, raising her eyes to meet that of Zabuza, "We are demons of a different kind!"

As she said it, she repulsed the sword with such force that Zabuza went flying and smashed into the cement of the bridge. He pushed himself up, weakly as Gato's forces arrived.

"I... believe in your hearts." She said, falling to her knees. "I believe in the heart you have. The heart that teaches wrong from right and transforms darkness into light...So, please... Never give up." They all heard the thud against the cement as Xiokra fell. Riko ran to her, only to be stopped by an arrow. She looked up with her angry golden eyes at Gato and his men. She caught Zabuza's eye, wet from the truth of Naruto's angry words. He nodded, and she turned back to them with an ungodly snarl.

Together, the cat and the Demon of the Mist charged against the army. Zabuza took down almost five people per stroke of kunai and sword, and Riko tore throat after throat. She tripped Gato and gave Zabuza leave to kill him; and he did, holding up his head for those who were left to see. They tried to run, but the village people had come together and blocked off the escape routes. Riko licked the blood from her teeth eagerly, snarling at the cowards left before them.

In the shadows, slitted yellow eyes watched them. An amused smirk came onto his face as he licked his lips.

"I see... But still, that's no explanation. There must be something else."

"It appears that way," commented his companion, glasses flashing in the darkness of the wood from which they eyed the ninjas.

"So all that's left," The elder man said, "is to see who can get her first."

The younger one nodded, causing his glasses to flash again.

The elder man's smile faded, and he observed them cautiously.


	7. Chapter 7: Returning to the Village

Chapter 7: Returning to the Village

When Xiokra awoke again they were halfway back to the Village. Sasuke was carrying her, and she smiled at the signature blue collar of his shirt. He felt her shift on his back and he said, "Hey, you're awake."

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Riko looked over at this proclamation, and all exclaimed with joy upon seeing it to be true.

"Xiokra! You're alright!"

"Oh, I hadn't noticed that the swelling was going down! You might be fully healed when we get back, Xiokra-chan!"

Nothing was louder than Riko's mew of delight as she jumped on Sasuke's head to lick the girl. Sasuke let out a "Hey!" of irritation that made Xiokra laugh. Pain racked her stomach, and she remembered how Zabuza slashed her sides. Sasuke shifted his face to her, "Don't push yourself, stupid," he told her, giving her a somewhat childish worried and irritated face.

"You know," She said, slowly, "You're cute when you smile." Sakura felt a pang of envy. She never had the courage to say something like that, and it made her feel bad when Sasuke turned his face in her direction, blushing lightly. He looked happy at first, but a darkness fell over him that Sakura noticed immediately. Wasn't it good to be interested in someone?

A companionable silence ensued as they went on. A few days more passed before Xiokra felt it. There was something... no, someone was watching them. That was when she heard him.

"Xiokra?"

"Axel!" She replied inside of her mind, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stay long, so lemme make this quick: The boss has a high price on you. Whoever brings you back to him will receive, "A pardon from any slight to the Organization and Monetary compensation." There's someone in this world that could make use of that, apparently. His name is Orochimaru, and from the files I snuck out with me, looks like he's one of three legendary ninja from Konohagakure. Seems pretty intense, so, keep your eyes and ears open, alright? Think you got it memorized?"

"Yeah. Orochimaru. Got it. Thank you. Take care."

"You too. You need it more than I do, Xi."

She felt the presence fade away. She was a little sad that Axel had to go, but he was still her friend. She wondered if he might be being followed, though. He'd made more than one visit here, and she was sure the boss was tracking him. If it wasn't for Roxas and Xion, she'd never have managed to come here. She'd had a tracker in the crest on her neck which Xion had taken out, courtesy of an enemy of hers knowledge.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked, "I think I can walk, now, if you'd let me down."

"Oh, sure," He said, kneeling and letting her down.

She stood up shakily. "Oh man," she said, annoyed, "I can't believe how weak my legs are!" Sasuke snickered.

"You've been out almost a week, Xiokra." He commented, "Are you really that surprised?"

Well, sure, she thought, she had been off her feet a while, but this level of weakness didn't seem right. She sighed, shaking it off, and walking slowly. She took two hairbands from her pockets and was about to tie her hair up in pig-tails when she remembered that was the way she always wore her hair. That'd be pretty recognizable for her old "comrades". A stern, determined look caught her face and she turned to Sakura suddenly.

"Sakura-san, do you know how to braid hair?"

She looked up in surprise at the sudden question. "Well, yeah," She replied, "But... Did you want to learn?"

"Yeah! I want to change my style a bit. Could you teach me?"

Sakura smiled proudly at the fact that Xiokra asked her for help and gladly taught her how to braid. She caught on pretty quick; her hair looked wonderful when she'd finished. It was so long! Sakura had never noticed how long her hair was until now. The braid reached mid-thigh and was so shiny and thick. "What do you think?" Xiokra asked Sakura, inspecting the braid.

"I love it!" Sakura said, smiling brightly. "When we get back, I'll take you to see Ino. She's a master of hairstyles; I only know the basics. If she does teach you, promise you'll do my hair sometime?"

Xiokra laughed. "Of course! It's the least I can do." Sasuke was observing them curiously. He was a little surprised; he hadn't thought Xiokra cared about that kind of thing. The thought of her playing with Sakura's hair was a somewhat foreign image.

Of course, Xiokra really wasn't that interested. She knew that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, and she was in complete support of the pair. Though, she wished that Sakura would approach Sasuke more thoughtfully than she had before, and she wanted to create a bond with the pink-haired girl so that she could help her. She'd also begun to notice that she and Sasuke were much closer than she'd taken into account; it wasn't that she would dislike his affection, but she didn't feel she deserved him. They were very different in nature, and she felt that he would need someone with the heart to understand and stand by him, no matter what his choices may be.

She thought that when Sakura matured more, they'd go well together. She wanted to help the young kunoichi realize her dream. Though, she thought, she didn't really want to distance herself from her friend either. She looked at him as she thought this, but shook her head. She wasn't here for that anyway; if he thought otherwise, she would just have to tell him so.

Xiokra looked up at the blue sky and smiled softly. She could see the gate to Konoha. Riko jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her affectionately. She let out a small giggle as they arrived before the guards and handed their passports to them.

"We're home!" She said, stretching up her arms and smiling at her teammates. They returned the smile, as happy as Xiokra was to be back.

Just as they entered the village, they saw a large white wolf being observed fearfully by the townspeople. "Ah!" Xiokra exclaimed, "That's-!" The wolf caught her scent and whirled around with an excited gleam in her eyes.

Recognition appeared on Sasuke's face. "That's Yuki!"

The wolf bounded over to them and tackled Xiokra lovingly.

"Whoooooa, hey there!" She exclaimed from the ground. "You're too big to be doing that, Yukiko!" She laughed excitedly.

"How did she get so big?!" Sakura asked when Xiokra stood again.

"Well, I was expecting a growth spurt, but this _is_ a little ridiculous"

"You could ride her like Riko." Sasuke commented.

Xiokra was in high spirits with her two favorites at her side when Kakashi called out to her. "Xiokra, would you mind me accompanying on a trip to see the Hokage? I wanted to discuss some things with the both of you."

In surprise, she replied, "Oh, sure!" She _adored_ the Third Hokage, but she was a little worried. "They can come right?" She asked, gesturing to Yuki and Riko.

"Sure. I think they'll fit..." He said, the last bit a muttered after thought.

She smiled back at her friends joyfully. "Have some fun while I'm gone, okay? Let's celebrate later."

Her three teammates shot back nods and smiles as she departed.

Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't be having much fun where she was going.


	8. Chapter 8: What are you?

Chapter Eight: What are you?

"Ah, Kakashi, I see you've brought the girl with you, as I requested," said Sandaime, observing Xiokra cautiously, and noting with some fear her feline and canine friends.

"They won't hurt you, Sandaime-sama. May I ask why you have summoned me?"

"Yes," He said, pulling two letters from a pocket in his robes, "I received these two letters not that long ago. One of them is from a former student of mine by the name of Orochimaru. He claims to have met and marked you. Is this true?"

She nodded, lifting her hair to show him the mark he placed on her.

"Unfortunate. I fear you won't be the only one... That aside, I'm glad you seem to have recovered from the side effects."

She nodded again, "I won't lose to him."

Sandaime and Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

"He doesn't scare me. Should he come, I will be ready. He will fall."

The definite tone in her words left them at a loss. "You have no idea how strong-"

"I've fought and defeated stronger."

They paused and looked at her again. She pointed to the letter left in Sandaime's right hand.

"That's... his seal. A warning of their coming, right?"

"Their?" Sandaime asked, "I wasn't aware there was anyone other than this... Saix... Character."

Xiokra almost laughed. "Their leader must think it beneath him to write a letter if he gave that task to Saix. How arrogant of him."

"Who is their leader? Who are 'they', Xiokra?" Kakashi asked her.

Her eyes darkened greatly as the words escaped her lips, "Organization XIII."

"What is the nature of this... Organization?"

"They are of a dark nature, but we all are. We're the same, you know; creatures bred from the darkness of heart in humans."

They stared at her, about to call her crazy, when she turned from them and pulled the shirt from her shoulders and revealed the hole in her chest where her heart should be.

"What-?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What on Earth...?" The Third said looking at the emptiness in horror.

"This world is one of many connected by corridors of darkness. The heartless have not yet emerged here, save me. This place is safe, but the silence will soon be broken. Those with darkness in their hearts will have their hearts stolen by the Heartless, and Nobodies like myself will begin to appear here as well... Along with the Organization."

"Why did you hide this from us?! This could've put us in grave-"

"There was no risk until now. The connections are reforming between the worlds," She closed her eyes, and she could see the different worlds lighting up space, "And we are among many to be dragged into the conflict."

"Would this have even happened if you hadn't come here?" Kakashi almost screamed at her. "If you go back, can you keep my team out of danger?"

She grimaced at the remark. She remembered the dream she'd had when the mark had knocked her out, and she laughed bitterly, "There are many things that would not have happened had I not been brought into this world, Kakashi. Our leader made no attempts to hide this fact. He told us that we had no right to exist," She shook violently with rage and sadness, "And I am the only one here fighting to prove him wrong. Others who rebelled died for mere thoughts. They were gone, and nothing remains when we die. We become nothing." She raised angry, wet, golden eyes to meet Kakashi's gaze. "I won't say that your world being connected isn't my fault; it probably is, but now, there's nothing to be done for it save train to be ready for it."

He and the Third observed her as she regained her composure. "I believe she may be right in this; the connection may have been formed because of her, but there is no way to cut that connection now-"

"There is one." She said, "But we must bide our time until he comes to us. He... will show us the way."

Xiokra thought of Roxas, and how he had met his fate. Again, he became nothing; just a part in a bigger machine. Would it be that way for her as well? The mark on her neck throbbed strongly then, but she said nor made any indication of it. The third saw the mark glow brightly and observed how she gave no reaction to the pain he knew shot through her body.

Riko moved to her side and nudged her mistress's hand onto her head. Xiokra looked at Riko, smiling at the cat's affection as she said, "May I go, my lord Hokage? I know little else that will be of use to you."

"There is one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Why do they want you 'back'? You said yourself the others were killed."

"...Nobodies are defined by their lack of emotion, but I have emotion. It has shown before, to them as well as me. There are abilities I have that cause both question and admiration. I am the only Nobody to have appeared as an infant and grown. Our leader deemed me a "chosen one". I am a special weapon to him; one that cannot be tossed aside."

"Heartless is a good word for him," Kakashi joked.

Xiokra smiled bitterly. "Yes. It is... the perfect word for him."

There was a tangible silence between the three of them before Xiokra spoke, "Sasuke, come in."

Kakashi and the third both expressed surprise at the boy who entered then. He looked down, ashamed for eavesdropping. Xiokra turned and went to him, "Sasuke, may I hug you?"

He looked up, shocked. "Wh- What do you mean?!"

She laughed, "I wanted you to smile, was all. I understand. We can talk more about me if you'd like to."

"D- Don't be stupid!" He almost hissed, turning away from her pouting childishly. "I just came because Naruto wants you to join us for lunch."

"Sure," She said, "_Naruto_ sent you."

"I hope you don't think I won't hit a girl." He growled.

"Bring it!" She yelled, running after the retreating boy.

Kakashi and the third couldn't help but laugh. Kakashi smiled softly under his mask. "I feel a fool, but I believe her."

"Really?" Said the third, "Because I believe _in _her. She was brought to us for a reason."

Kakashi nodded. "Let's hope it's a good one."


End file.
